


Unexpected

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And now Rogue One is an awesome team kicking the Empire's butt, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Jyn, are you even listening?” Jyn assumes Cassian doesn’t want to hear the obvious answer ofno, Captain, I haven’t been listening the entire time you’ve paced this room.“You could’ve died! What were you thinking?”“I was thinking that the entire crew would be dead if I didn’t do something first,” Jyn snapped





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



> [Strong-bottle-of-jyn](http://strong-bottle-of-jyn.tumblr.com/) (who has an amazing URL, btw) sent me the prompt **“You could’ve died! What were you thinking?”** which somehow, in my mind, became a first kiss story. Because, as I'm sure you all have realized, I'm a sucker for all cliche tropes.

Today is neither the first, nor Jyn suspects, the last time she’ll find herself in the Rebellion’s medbay. In fact, today seems fairly routine for what Jyn’s become accustomed to. No broken bones, no infected wounds threatening to turn septic. Just a blaster wound to the shoulder that didn’t even require submersion in a bacta tank. Piece of cake, honestly.

Cassian Andor, apparently, does not agree. Or, at least, that’s what Jyn’s gotten out of the long-winded lecture he’s spouting at her. (She may or may not have tuned out after the first time the words “following orders” came out of his mouth.)

Instead of paying attention to the captain’s words, Jyn has been ticking down the list of suspects that could have told Cassian exactly _how_ she got injured on Rogue One’s most recent mission to the Outer Rim, because Jyn only gave an intentionally vague description of her activities to the man who is now formally her commanding officer.

After all, if Kestrel Dawn has issues with a few crime lords – crime lords that are likely looking for the thousands of credits Kestrel stole from them – then that’s up to Jyn Erso – who just happens to share Kestrel’s face – to deal with, not Cassian Andor.

Only one member of the crew knew exactly where Jyn was heading as she split off from the group. No matter how much Jyn trusts Bodhi Rook, however, she also recognizes the definite downsides to telling Bodhi she needed to settle a score with a previous boss. For all his bravery and learned composure in the face of Imperials, Bodhi still cracks under the pressure of Cassian’s intimidating commanding officer face, making him a prime suspect for telling Cassian how exactly Jyn returned to their U-Wing with a fresh wound in her shoulder.

However, in hind sight, Jyn also recognizes that K-2SO stood unfortunately close behind Bodhi as Jyn relayed her true plan. And Force knows how happy the droid would have been to report back to Cassian that Jyn Erso intended on traipsing off to start a fight instead of gathering reconnaissance on the local Imperial forces. (Because the droid, much like his still-lecturing master, can’t understand that Jyn needed to put the crime lords in their place to ensure Rogue One could leave the planet in one piece.)

Jyn can hear his complaining voice now: _I’ve always said we can’t trust that Jyn Erso, always off stirring up trouble…_

“Jyn, are you even listening?” Jyn assumes Cassian doesn’t want to hear the obvious answer of _no, Captain, I haven’t been listening the entire time you’ve paced this room._ **“You could’ve died! What were you thinking?”**

“I was thinking that the entire crew would be dead if I didn’t do something first,” Jyn snapped, her frustration with the situation boiling over. “So I’m sorry if I’ve got a minor blaster wound, but, since we all made it out alive—“

But Jyn is cut off, rather unexpectedly, by Cassian’s face swooping in to kiss. His lips are rough, as forceful as the words he’s been throwing at her for the last fifteen minutes, and his hand reaches around to grip the side of her face, holding her to him. Jyn stills in shock for a moment; her lips just begin to move under his, her hand just brushing the side of his stubble, as he pulls back, breathing hard, his dark eyes intent on hers.

“That’s… new,” Jyn stutters after a moment of staring. Slowly, the edges of her mouth twist up into a smirk. “Honestly, Captain, how can you not expect me to not throw myself into danger if that’s the kind of response it gets from you?”

“Shut up,” Cassian mutters as he presses his lips to hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed me on tumblr and who has sent me prompts, but I'm cutting off accepting new prompts! I still have several more to write, so you haven't seen the last of this series, but no more prompts for now! Still, feel free to come say hi at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
